The 7 Elements of Sin
by Xena-Dark-Warrior
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so please be no harsh comments. Its revolves around an idea i had along time ago and recently decided to write and publish. Its revolves around Lara and the adventure of the Keeper of Sin, her adopted son Jeremy. So read and enjoy. Lastly, I do not not own Lara Croft or anything related to it, the only thing that belongs to me is Jeremy.


**The Elements of Sin**

Author's Note: This is my first FanFic so please no Flames and some constructive criticism would be very help full. This first chapter might not include anyone from the intended FF base but they will appear soon. PS I am from South Africa so please don't rag on my spelling, it might not be right to you but it is to me. Also I will only continue once I have received some positive feedback.

THANK YOU, enjoy. R&R

**Chapter 1**

The moon is high and I find myself standing in New York Harbour, staring off into the bay. Guess I'm a little home sick, I haven't seen New York for three months, only a matter of time till I got sentimental about my old home. I close my eyes and chuckle as I shake my head; I can't believe how soft I've gotten. Opening my eye, I find myself in a different place, open grasslands and a watering hole surrounded by animals eager to quench their thirst. The area is easy to recognise, no question, I'm in Africa. I gaze at the sky, now lit by dawn, "If I'm here, that can only mean there is an object I desire close by." A loud crash and a blinding flash of light emanates from behind me, a storm in the distance. Another flash, closer this time, blinds me. I blink wildly to regain my sight and once I do, I see a large pyramid shaped temple, "Now I shall claim that which I desire." I make my way to the top, where two large doors block the entrance, no surprise that there is a locking mechanism on them. I analyse the courtyard area, in the centre is a large column and the floor is a mess of copper rods. A simple puzzle, the column acts a lightning rod drawing the lighting from the storm toward it and the copper is to create a channel of power to open the doors, all I have to do is align the rods and form that path. My only problem is that the lightning strikes that column every so often that it will slow me down. Carefully I construct the path for the current watching for the lighting as it hits, stopping when it reaches me and continuing once it dies. Within minutes I reach the last switch and turn it, the lighting traveling along the copper to the doors, and they swing open.  
SUCCESS!  
As I enter the temple I keep in mind that activating the doors might have done the same thing for any traps, "I hate it when I'm right." I say stepping on a trap stone. Quickly I doge a column of arrows as I move towards another set of doors, "O the ancients and there giant doors and booby-traps." I mumble clearing another stage of arrows. Upon reaching the doors they begin opening, why do I have a bad feeling? I hear a rumbling and see, out of the corner of my eye, a boulder rolling toward me. No time to think or comment as I take off down the same path I came, desperate for an escape route. I see one a small gap in the wall, I duck into it quickly barely fitting as the boulder scrapes against my elbow. I breathe heavily trying to slow my heart rate, peeking out of my little nook to see if I need to worry about any more traps, things look to have settled. "The classic boulder trick, works most of the time." I say mocking those who built this place.

I quickly make my way into the sanctuary to claim my prise, but will this one be mine? Or will I lose it as well? Near the door is a lever, a shut off switch, I pull it and the temples power is diverted to the centre of the sanctuary as a pedestal rises from the ground and on it stands a sword of lightning. The blade emits a crimson glow as red sparks of lighting crawl across it. I grip the hilt and lift it to examine my prize more closely. The blade stretches the length of my fore arm, with one edge serrated; the hilt, made of silver steel, is decorated with rubies and red stone. A sword worthy of a king. I hold it to the light. In the centre of the guard is a gem, red in colour with a large black mark, appearing as an eye and as I stare at this unique gem I get this strange feeling. The longer I examine it the stronger the feeling grows. A loud ring echoes through the sanctuary, growing to a frequency so high I'm forced to cover my ears, not releasing the sword. Big mistake. The ring continues, becoming louder, I realize its coming from the sword. Pulling it away from my head and bring it into view, I stare at that central gem. The mark now a long slash moving with the blade. Unable to avert my gaze I see an image, pure hate and rage fuelling it and I see my own face morphed into that same rage. Fear grips at my mind and I realise the sword, falling as the blade hits the cold, stone floor. I see nothing now, nothing but darkness as I black out.


End file.
